Sora alone
by sergeant peace
Summary: Sora's been alone for years, she had lost her friends in the first fight with Myotismon and is the only Digidestined alive, now she must find a way to stop Myotismon and get her crest to glow, before it's too late.


Sora walked alone through the woods, deep in thought she had been alone for years, ever since the battle against Myotismon she hadn't seen any of her friends, all she remembered was, Birdramon attacking and then a huge explosion, she later woke up alone at the bottom of a ravine, Biyomon was beside her, injured badly, Sora looked for her friends but they were no where to be found, she hoped that they were still alive, but she still feared the worst.

"Sora!" Biyomon shouted running over, "another patrol is coming!"

"That's the third one today!" Sora said as they started running away, they hid under a bush as hundreds of flymon flew over.

"Do you want me to take them out?" Biyomon asked.

"No," Sora said, "We don't need someone to know we're here."

Biyomon looked out as they flew past, "They're gone," she said,

Sora came out, "it's been about five years since the battle," she said, "and Myotismon has taken over almost all of the Digiworld, and we can't do anything to stop him!"

"We're just two people, we can't stop him ourselves." Biyomon said.

"If we could start a rebellion, then we'd have a lot better chance." Sora said.

"But there's no one here to help us." She said, 'Most of the Digimon have been taken captive."

"What about File Island?" Sora asked. "We could head there and maybe find Leomon."

"Maybe," Biyomon said, "but for now lets concentrate on not getting caught."

Sora walked to the river in the middle of the night, she looked into the waters and looked at herself, her hair had grown past her shoulders, down to the middle of her back, she never war her hat anymore, not since the others had disappeared, she was still wearing her yellow tank top but after so many years it barely fit her anymore, she sighed looking at her reflection, "if you knew how to love then Biyomon would've Digivolved and everyone would still be here," she muttered then slapped her water image, making the water splash everywhere, she sighed and sat back and looked across the river, she thought she saw someone watching her, 'hello?" she shouted standing up, she saw a figure run away, "hold on!" she shouted, jumping from rock to rock to the other side and following the figure, "wait up!"

The figure ran deeper into the forest, then disappeared from site, before it did Sora could've sworn she saw goggles on top of it's head, "please come back!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Biyomon asked running over, "I heard you from the camp site."

"I could've sworn…I saw Tai…" she whispered.

"Sora Tai is gone." Biyomon said, "we haven't seen him in over five years.'

She sighed, "I know…I was just hoping it was him," she said, 'lets get back to camp."

The two walked back in silence, when they reached their small camp Sora looked at Biyomon again, "have you thought about going to File Island?"

"Yes," she said, "and I think it's the best thing we can do, but it's a long way off, all the way on the other side of server."

"Then tomorrow we better start making our way that way," Sora said, "I'll take first watch."

Biyomon nodded and laid down, and fell asleep, Sora stared into the fires deep in thought, _what if it was Tai that I saw…if it was him why did he run away?_ Sora sighed and threw a few sticks on the fire, "if I were him I wouldn't want to see the person who helped lose all of our friends either." She muttered, she remembered all of them so well, Matt and TK, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy, and Tai…she couldn't forget Tai, and she couldn't forget the Digimon either, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, gomamon, and patamon, she remembered how they had gotten them out of quick jams by Digivolving. She sighed, "I wish they were all here now…" she whispered.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon shouted and fireballs flew out, slamming into the flymon knocking them out of the sky.

"I can't believe they found us!" Sora shouted from atop of Birdramon.

"They knew we were here all along, it was that stupid Gatomon that showed them where we were." 

"Remind me to shave that stupid cat," Sora muttered.

The sky darkened and an evil laugh sounded, "oh no, it's Myotismon!" Birdramon shouted and started flying away.

"You won't get away that easily," Myotismon snarled, 'Crimson lightning!" The attack flew out and slammed into Birdramon, who screamed in pain and crashed into the ground, Dedigivolving back to Biyomon.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted running over to her.

"Sora…run…" Biyomon whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," she said picking up Biyomon."

"Today you die." Myotismon growled walking towards her.

" GIGA BLASTER!" someone shouted and two large rockets flew out and slammed into Myotismon, making him fall down.

Metalgreymon jumped out, and shot another two rockets at Myotismon forcing him to retreat.

"Metalgreymon?" Sora said disbelievingly.

Someone jumped down from Metalgreymon's head, he had on a leather jacket and his once wild hair was now shaggy and lying flat, the goggles on his head shone in the sunlight, "Sora!" he shouted, "come on!"

"T…Tai?"

"Yeah it's me, we'll do the whole sappy get back together thing later, now lets go! That only surprised Myotismon!" he grabbed Sora's hand and the two ran to Metalgreymon, Biyomon on Sora's back, Metalgreymon took off flying as Myotismon stood up straight,

"So another Digidestined is around to fight against me, this shall prove troublesome," Myotismon growled.

"Tai how are you still alive?" Sora asked, they were in a cave a couple of hundred miles away from where they fought Myotismon

"Me and Agumon escaped at the end of the fight, we fell through a dimensional rift into the real world again. Took us a while to find another passage back here, but we got here in time to save your ass from getting taken down." He said.

'How long has it been?" Sora asked, "I think it's been about ten years, but I don't know for sure."

"Six years," Tai said, "six years have passed in the real world."

"Six years…" Sora muttered. "Do you know if any of the others escaped?" Sora asked.

"I've heard rumors here and there," he said, "most of them seem to be saying the same thing, almost all of them are captured, except for Mimi and Izzy, Mimi's hiding underground somewhere, never heard where though, and Izzy is rumored to be on File Island."

Sora nodded, "me and Biyomon have been travelling around and we couldn't find any news, all the Digimon we encounter are either trying to kill us or are to busy running away to be of any help." Sora said.

"Well so would I if I had one of Myotismon's goons on me." Tai muttered.

"Tai,' Kari said walking over, "Agumon found a safe place to hide out not too far from here." 

Sora looked at Kari, "you brought your little sister with you?" she asked.

"Had no choice," he said, "show her Kari." 

Kari dug into her backpack and pulled out a Digivice, "showed up a few days after Tai came back." She said.

"You're a Digidestined too huh..." Sora muttered, "So Tai, what's our plan?"

"Find Mimi and Izzy and bust the rest out of jail," Tai said, "then kick Myotismon back to level one."

Sora nodded, looking at Tai, _he really has changed, _she thought, he wasn't as scrawny as he used to be, he had gotten muscular and taller since the last time she had seen him, he_ looks really handsome…stop thinking like that Sora. _

"So lets get going," Tai said standing up and putting his jacket on.

"Wait Tai," Sora said standing up, "a few nights ago when I was at the river, I saw a figure in the woods, that was you wasn't it?"

Tai looked at her, "yeah it was me," he said.

"Why did you run from me?" she asked.

"Didn't know if you were a trap," he said, "I've run into too many to have trusted you right then and there."

Sora sighed, "nice to know." She muttered and walked out.

"Bad move Tai," Kari said.

"What? I was just saying what I thought."

"You don't tell a girl that you thought she was a trap, that's how you drive them away."

"Sorry," he muttered, "did you want me to run out and hug her, then get my head blasted off because she turned out to be Myotismon in disguise."

Kari hit him in the back of the head and walked out, "you're an idiot."

"I could've told you that," Agumon said following.

Tai walked beside Kari with his hands in his pockets, "she seems so different," he muttered looking at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I don't know…it just feels like she's changed." He said.

"Well she has been alone in the Digiworld for six years."

He nodded, "that must be it.' He said.

"I'm going to go scout ahead," Sora said 'stay here and get some rest." And with that she ran into the forest, Biyomon following.

Tai sighed and looked at Kari, "do you mind if I…" he started.

"Go ahead," she said.

Tai nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes opening it, he pulled one out and lit it.

"I don't know why you started that dirty habit Tai." Kari said.

"With all the crap I've been going through I think I need it." He said.

Kari rolled her eyes, "why didn't you do it when Sora was around?"

"I didn't want her to see alright?" Tai said. "It's a respect thing."

"So you respect your friend more then your sister?"

"T-that's not what I meant!"

"Oh no Tai I understand," Kari said smirking, "respecting the pretty girl more then your sister."

"I…I don't think she's pretty…" Tai muttered, taking out the finished Cigarette and tossing it on the round, stomping it out.

"Oh sure," Kari said, "you know that when you talked about her at home you always did it with a smile on your face?"

"Just because she was a good friend." He said turning red.

"Now your turning red." Kari said chuckling.

Tai shook his head.

Sora walked back over, "there's a patrol going through the trail," she said, "we'll have to wait for a little while."

"I hate all this sneaking around," Tai muttered, "I'd rather just go out and fight."

"And then Myotismon comes and we'll either be captured or killed." she said, "Just calm down Tai, they'll be gone in a few seconds…and why does it smell like smoke?"

Sora sat beside the fire keeping watch, Thousands of thoughts going through her head.

"Hey," Tai said walking over, "thought I'd keep you company."

"You need sleep," she said, "you got next watch."

"Bah, I don't need sleep, I've had plenty of time to rest."

"Yeah, six years." She muttered, "six years of sitting in your house, having a good meal to eat every day, a nice bed to lay in."

"You think that I've been living the highlife?" he asked, "safe and secure?'

"I would think so," Sora said.

"Sora the last six years have been hell for me." He said, "when I came back I was injured, bloodied up from the fight with Myotismon, when the camp councilors found me bloodied and unconscious with all of my friends gone, they thought there was a murderer in the forest, they went looking for you and everyone else but didn't find anything. When I returned home for a while everyone felt pity, I hated that."

"Oh yes being pitied, that's so horrible." Sora muttered.

"I said for a while they felt Pitied, then someone started talking about how I could've killed you all, that's when people stopped being Pitiful and started being resentful, angry, for six years I had to endure all kind of hell, I was jumped by most of the people I once called friends, and they all asked the same thing, 'why did I kill them? Where did I hide the bodies?' when I didn't tell them they just kept coming back. I had to leave school because of that, we even had to move away."

"Well that does suck," Sora said.

He nodded, "and you know what else?" he asked, "I never stopped trying to find a way back."

"How did you get back?" she asked."

"Me and Kari went back to the camp," he said, "we went to the place where all of us had entered the digital world, and me and her got sucked in, we've been looking for you guy's ever since."

Sora looked at him, "I guess I'm not the only one who had a rough few years." Tai nodded, "so Tai, do you really think we'll find Mimi and Izzy?"

"Yeah, me and Kari were headed that way, and from what I heard from a passing Gekomon that she's at their old palace."

"Oh great, return of princess Mimi," Sora said.

Tai smiled, "he said that Shogungekomon is back, so she's not the big shot anymore, I here their still doing whatever she wants."

Sora smirked, "nice to know one of us is being pampered."

Tai nodded, "I'm betting I'm going to get thrown into the dungeons again."

Sora nodded, "well it's time for me to go to sleep." she said, "ill see you tomorrow Tai." She stood up and walked to the other side of camp, over to where Biyomon was asleep.

Tai sighed, "goodnight Sora," he said looking at the sky, "sweet Dreams."


End file.
